Cousinly Love
by AdimentVirage123
Summary: Kagome's cousin Racheal comes for the summer to stay with her in Japan. will she find out why her cousin is gone all the time, and will Koga finally fall for someone else.
1. The Beginning

"Hey mom, when is cousin Racheal coming

"Hey mom, when is cousin Racheal coming?" said Kagome Higurashi.

Her mother steps out of her house smelling the savory air of Japan. "She should be here before six," she smiled warmly. "I'll be home by then."

"Have fun, be safe," the mother called after her.

"Alright," Kagome grinned, picking up her backpack.

She broke into a light run to the well shrine that her family looked over.

I can't wait to see Inuyasha; he's probably a little mad that I was so late. Oh well, I didn't know my cousin would be visiting us today. I can't wait.

Kagome scoots into the well and falls to the other time. The Feudal Era.

She ends up in the bottom in a different time. She slowly climbs up the well wall to the top, until she saw the old sacred tree where she first met Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha……," she said sadly to herself when she had climbed out.

It was were Kikyo and Inuyasha parted as well.

"Kagome!" cried a little boy's voice. It was Shippo.

"Shippo, how are you," she greeted warmly. "I've missed you," he piped. The little fox demon was truly happy to see her. "Inuyasha has been pretty edgy since you've been gone."

"Ah, Kagome has returned yet again," replied a rather deeper voice. It was Miroku, the strange, lecherous monk with no other priorities bit money and women.

A white-haired, dog-eared boy in a red kimono pushed his way into the clearing. "And where in the hell have you been," he remarked with a haughty tone.

"Well excuse me for wanting to see my family, you jerk," Kagome huffed, stamping her foot to the earth.

"What did you call me?" he questioned.

"You heard me," she retorted, sticking her nose in the air.

"What! Typical women."

"I have a name, you know," she cried.

"Their they go again," said a women's voice, besides Kagome's screaming one. It was Sango the demon slayer.

As the two argue, the rest of the bunch watches in annoyance.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome yelled.

"What!"

"Sit!"

The half demon hits the ground with a loud bang.


	2. Comfort 4 Kagome

"Why'd you do that for," Inuyasha cries as he lies on the earth

"Why'd you do that for," Inuyasha cries as he lies on the earth.

Kagome struts right by him to the others, her nose in the wind. "I'm going for a walk, don't come looking for me."

"Don't count on it," Inuyasha stated, sitting up.

Kagome stormed away from the others, but Shippo chased after her. He found her later under the shade of a large tree with her head down.

"Kagome……," Shippo whispered.

"Shippo……I thought I said don't look for me," she sniffed, hiding her eyes from the tiny fox demon.

"Are you okay," he asked, studying his friend.

She looked up at her little friend, her eyes swam in tears.

"Kagome are you alright," Shippo repeated, jumping into her arms to comfort her. She grasped him tightly with a hug. He nuzzled against her arm.

" I'm fine, it's just that he…….," she started.

"You mean Inuyasha,?"

She nodded. "He just doesn't understand."

"What do you mean," he whispered. "Inuyasha…?"

She held him closer to her, petting him on his orange-red hair.

"Yes," she spoke softly, looking up into the sky. "He's hot-headed and stubborn; he just doesn't understand that I want to see my family, and go to school occasionally."

"I understand," the little demon cooed.

"I know," she said, squeezing the little boy warmly.

Shippo hopped out of her arms, breathing in the air. "I smell someone coming."

"Is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, standing up.

"No its……," he was cut short.


	3. Inuyasha and Koga

Suddenly, a whirlwind of dust and leaves rushed into the clearing, knocking Kagome down and Shippo into the bushes

Suddenly, a whirlwind of dust and leaves rushed into the clearing, knocking Kagome down and Shippo into the bushes.

A deep voice called to her,"Hey, Kagome." A tall, thin boy with wolf-pelt clothing stood before her. "Koga……,"she said, surprised.

"Kagome," he breathed, staring into her eyes. He helped her up off the ground; grasping her hand.

"I have not yet defeated Naraku, but when I do, I'll take you from that mutt, Inuyasha," he growled. "He's left you alone , putting you in danger, as usual." "I……," Kagome started.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is com…..," Shippo cried, but was short. For Inuyasha had hit him hard on his tiny head. "Owww!"

"You didn't have to give me an introduction," the half-demon huffed. "I knew she'd be here."

He stalked his way to Koga. "I knew I smelled something crawling this way."

"You stay out of this dog, I've come to talk to Kagome; not play tag with you."

" Why you…..!" the half-demon growled, trying to take a swing at this wolf-demon adversary.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said coolly. Yet again he hit the ground with a crash.

"Would you quit with the "sit" commands, already," he snarled. He tried the same trick another time, but Koga jumped clear of his attack.

All Kagome could do was look down, sigh, and shake her head. Both boys took a break from their tussle when she started to walk away.

"Kagome…." They both said, then looked at each other with consent.

When she didn't answer them they both started speaking more.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stated, walking in front of her; his hot-headed mood melted away instantly. But she kept on walking.

Koga pushed Inuyasha to the side and tried his way. He stopped her by grabbing her hand again. She felt mad.

_I wish they'd leave me alone, jerks…….._

She jerked his hand from her own.

"I'm going home, and Inuyasha don't follow me," she flared. The look in her eye could have melted lead.

Inuyasha flinched as she approached him for her final words.

"I mean it."

"she's in quite the mood today," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"You're telling me," the demon-slayer spoke. Her two-tailed cat mewed lightly as she followed Kagome to the well.

Kilala (the two-tail) watched her go back to her time.

"Well let's get back to Kaede's village before Inuyasha's anger gets the best of him," the monk said, but not before he received an intentional blow from the said person.

"Yes, please," growls Sango, while Miroku rubs his head to ease the pain.

"Thanks, puppy, I had to tell her something," the wolf-demon cried.

"Tell her what, whelp?" Inuyasha retaliated, with bared fangs.

"None of your business."

"Well, I ain't leaving til you tell me," he growled, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm just asking if she's in good health," Koga sighed.

Then Koga started running off, making the whirlwind around him, kicking up debris.

Inuyasha's white hair swirled around him as the wind blasted away.

"Damn…..," he whispered under his breath.

He moved his way to the well. He had the urge to go after her, but the look she gave him earlier killed it in an instant,

All he could do was wait for her there.


	4. Racheal

In the present Kagome opened the door to the shrine to find the evening sun low in the sky, just as it was in the feudal era

In the present Kagome opened the door to the shrine to find the evening sun low in the sky, just as it was in the feudal era. She could already smell her mother's cooking.

_I can't wait…._

She wondered if her cousin had arrived yet. She closed the sliding door behind her, and then broke into a light jog to her home.

She entered her house, took off her shoes, and appeared in the kitchen. "Oh, Kagome. Your just in time, Racheal went upstairs to your room. Tell her dinner's ready, please," her mother smiled.

"Alright," she piped, heading up the stairs. She opened her door slowly, but opened the rest quickly when she spotted her cousin sitting on the bed.

"Racheal, I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome grinned, opening her arms wide.

Her cousin raced quickly into her hug.

Kagome held her tightly; she hadn't seen her since they were both eleven. Now that they were fifteen, they could really catch up on each other.

"How have you been?" Kagome questioned. Racheal smiled and said," Just hoping I pass school."

_You have no idea… _Kagome thought.

"Mom says dinner's ready," Kagome informed. "Let's get down there before Sota hogs all the dumplings."

They smiled as they headed downstairs; happy of each others company.

Dinner flew by with friendly chatter and deep discussions of this and that.

Kagome asked, " So how long are you staying with us, Racheal." She wanted her cousin to stay for a while.

"She's staying for the summer," her mother answered, looking at Kagome with a stern face, warning her of her cousin finding out about her "place".

Kagome became worried, she didn't want Racheal to find out about the feudal era, but she couldn't just not go back for the summer. Naraku would be on the prowl.

She'd have to be super-sneaky.

"Kagome will be going to a boarding school," her grandfather said after seeing the worry in his granddaughter's eyes. "She will be gone over long periods of time."

Her mother shook her head in agreement, while Kagome sighed in relief. He had developed a quick wit, since he lied for her at school.

Racheal smiled. "Oh well, I at least I get to see you every now and then." "Yeah," Kagome piped. She hated to lie to her cousin, but she couldn't just tell her she traveled back in time. She'd think she was crazy.

"Kagome…Kagome…" said a voice outside her thinking. She snapped back realizing her cousin was speaking to her. "Who's your mind on," she stated. Kagome blushed heavily. Racheal had caught her in the act and didn't know it

She couldn't help but think of him; Inuyasha. He was probably standing there near the well pondering whether he should come and get her; going against her warning, or stay where he was. Staring into the void that lead to the entrance to her world.


	5. A Sign from the Feudal Era

Kagome sighed," Excuse me, I'll be upstairs

Kagome sighed," Excuse me, I'll be upstairs." The family watched her trudge to her room.

"Is she okay?" Racheal questioned, puzzled over Kagome's action.

"Oh yes," Kagome's grandfather noted. "She just has a lot on her mind."

When Kagome came to her door, she stood up against the wall thinking to herself.

I feel like I've abandoned Inuyasha and the others, but hen again Inuyasha needs to stop arguing with Koga so much and stop being jealous. I really wish Koga would quit trying to woo me. Why can't he love someone else…?

At that moment her cousin walked up the stairs, coming towards her. "You okay?" she questioned to her. "Yeah, I'm just sad that I have to go back tonight," Kagome lied. "Really, already. Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you decide to come down."

Kagome nodded. She waited until Racheal disappeared before she went inside her room. She slowly opened the door, and then shut it behind her. She turned around her eyes at her bed.

"Yo," said Inuyasha coolly, playing with Buyo on the floor under the window. "Ahhhh…" she squealed in disbelief that he had come for her. "What are you doing here?" she wailed.

"I've come to bring you back, you took so damn long…" he started to say, but Kagome quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Your not suppose to be here. My cousin's here and she doesn't know I go to your time."

"Well, why didn't you tell me you wanted to go home, instead of getting angry at me," he said in a calmer tone. He could be really nice if he wanted to be and she was falling for it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought you'd get mad at me," she said sweetly. "Quit saying that," he groaned with a tint of pink in his cheeks. Suddenly, Kagome heard footsteps it was Racheal.

"Inuyasha, get out she's coming," Kagome cried.

"Who?"

"My cousin, now out!" she quietly yelled, pushing him toward the window from where he came.

He perched himself on the sill.

The door clicked, opening a bit.

Kagome gasped.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha cried out and hit the ground just as Racheal entered.

"Hey, what's all the commotion," she asked.

"What!? I didn't hear anything," Kagome laughed.

"It must have been from outside," her cousin shrugged. Kagome felt a redness in her cheek, as she quickly looked over the edge of the window.

Inuyasha was still down there rubbing his head and cursing to himself quietly.

Her cousin sat down on the chair near her desk, while Kagome sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry I have to go back tonight," Kagome sighed.

"It's okay, you'll be back here at least for a little while," Racheal grinned.

The two sat silent for a moment.

Kagome broke the pause with a question, "So how's the mainland?"

"You mean America?"

Kagome nodded briefly.

"It's okay, but I like it here more."

Racheal and her family moved to America when her mother was pregnant with her.

They decided to give her an American name when she was born. She still carried the Higurashi name, but she was still as Japanese as cherry blossoms.

"Where are you sleeping tonight," Kagome asked, seeing that Racheal was sleepy-eyed.

"On the sofa downstairs."

"You can sleep on my bed while I'm gone," she smiled.

"Kagome…" called her mother from downstairs.

"I'll be right back," said Kagome.

Racheal waited for her to return.

She turned to face the desk and saw a glowing light near the stack of study books.

It was a little glass bottle with a few pieces of shining material. She held it up to the light to examine the tiny treasure better.

A feeling came over her that scared her. She had a deep desire of hate, but at the same time she felt free and her spirit lifted.

Racheal quickly tossed the bottle back on the desk. She had now noticed that they were now a light gray instead of the shimmering pink they once were. Little did she know that it was a sign from the Feudal Era.


	6. Packing and Searching

Kagome started to pack her yellow bag with every snack she could lay her hands on

Kagome started to pack her yellow bag with every snack she could lay her hands on. "Inuyasha would love these,' she said without thinking. She had forgotten about their tussle earlier on.

"Kagome who are you talking about," Racheal questioned.

Kagome turned red and stopped in her tracks.

"My boyfriend from….uh, boarding school," she saved, breathing uneasily.

"Really you have a boyfriend, what's he like?" she asked eagerly.

"He's a little hot-headed, stubborn, and a jealous freak, and…," Kagome went on and on; started to get angry again with Inuyasha.

When she finished she found her cousin was gone. She sighed.

I'm starting to get worked up over nothing at all. I'm just worried I guess. Blowing off all this steam on Inuyasha, but yet again he does deserve it sometimes.

When her bag was packed, she ran upstairs to grab her Shikon Jewel shards, which she hadn't noticed the change in color. Once she touched them, they returned to normal.

"Okay mom, I'm gone," Kagome called.

"Alright, be careful," her mom replied.

Kagome looked around; her cousin was gone.

"Grandpa, where's Racheal?"

"She went out to look for Buyo," he spoke from the living room.

Okay as long as she isn't near the well, I'm good to go.

Outside Racheal was searching fruitlessly for the family cat.

"Buyo…Buyo…here kitty, kitty," she cooed.

She saw a flash of white and orange fur disappeared behind the well's shrine door.

_Got you!_

She ran quickly to the well to catch the cat. Opening the door she shivered, it was cold.

"Buyo…are you in here," she whispered.

Meow!

Sorry everyone that faved this story I left the rest of the written part at home and I can't remember the rest. Sorry I'll be on it next Tuesday.

Yours truly

AdimentVirage123


	7. Racheal's Accident

"I found you," she sang

"I found you," she sang. She walked down the steps to crawl under the walk above to get to the cat.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps above her on the walk.

It was Kagome.

She's supposed to be on her way to school not here….

"Well, she's not here," Kagome sighed. "So I guess its okay."

She loaded the bulging pack on her shoulders and took a calming breath.

What is she doing…?

"Here I come Inuyasha…,"Kagome breathed.

Inuyasha…her boyfriend…?

Kagome jumped into the well without a second thought.

Kagome….

A bright light erupted from the well then disappeared as quickly as it had came.

Racheal stumbled out from under the walk and looked down the void of the well. Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"Kagome…," Racheal screamed in to the mouth of the sacred well. Nothing answered her but the wind outside.

What's going on around here…?

Before she could think, Racheal jumped down the well, At once, that bright blue light surrounded her, just as it had her cousin. Then it stopped.

She was at the bottom of the well.

Am I still at the shrine….?

She heard a bird twitter in the sky. She immediately heard her cousin's voice, and another.

"Kagome, you've returned, and with food I see," said a deep voice.

"Save some for Inuyasha, you guys. I brought his favorite," Kagome piped.

Inuyasha…that name…

"Kagome!" cried a little voice. "Your back."

"Oh, Shippo," Kagome cooed.

Racheal looked around for something to climb out with. She saw notches in the wall for footholds.

She slowly and steadily tried to climb out. She looked over the edge of the well to see what was going on.

Her cousin was talking to a young man wearing a pur0ple and black kimono. He sort of looked like a Buddhist monk. A little orange-haired boy was snuggled in Kagome's arms.

A strong wind blew the trees violently. "Oh, Kagome it's Koga again," said the little tike. "And Inuyasha's right on his tail."

A whoosh of air kicked up the dirt and leaves around the group. A young man stood in the clearing, wearing wolf-pelt clothing and armor.

Koga…..

Racheal did nothing but stare at him.

He's so handsome…..almost majestic…


	8. A New Love Triangle

She started felling giddy, like a little girl gets sometimes

She started felling giddy, like a little girl gets sometimes.

A white-haired boy ran onto the scene yelling and cursing like a sailor.

"Kagome, your back," Inuyasha spoke. "No wonder this mutt came round."

"Oh hey, so you've come back, eh, Kagome?" Koga said.

"Uh…yeah…" she breathed.

Koga grasped her hands and stared deeply into her eyes. Racheal watched intently.

"Why you…" the white-haired boy stated, raising his fist to Koga.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome cried.

_So that's Inuyasha…! _

In her daze, Racheal fell back into the well with a scream. She hit the ground with a thud, hitting her head hard.

She heard, "What was that?"

Everything went black for a moment.

She awoke with Koga close to her face.

"Who are you," he growled. "Never mind, let's go." He scooped her into his arms, jumping out f the well. When his feet touched the ground he let her go. A blush was arising in his cheeks.

_She's beautiful…_ Koga thought. _She surpasses Kagome by a landslide…_

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled. "Who is this person?" He had his tetsaiga at hand. Racheal fell to the ground, whimpering.

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome cried out, stopping him in his tracks. "That's Racheal, my cousin."

"How did she come here, I thought only you and Inuyasha could travel between times," Sango piped.

"I did too," she commented.

Kagome ran to her cousin. "How did you get here?" she demanded. "I don't know, I just followed you," Racheal spat.

Racheal stood up, shakily, but after a few minutes she calmed herself.

"Well, I'm gone," Koga stated, taking off away from the clearing.

I want that girl as my own, but Kagome…

Inuyasha sheathed his tetsaiga , and approached Racheal; grabbing her wrist and pulling her up.

"Where's the jewel shard woman?" he said in a rough voice. "Inuyasha, she's scared," Kagome cried. If she was scared, she didn't show it. She slowly reached up to his head…

Bloop…Bloop…

"Hey, hands off," he growled. Racheal has pulled on his dog-ears.

He turned away with pink in is cheeks.

Look at her…what a beauty…

These thoughts came from Miroku as he sat there near the tree, staring at Kagome's cousin.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, lech," Sango hissed; Kirara in her lap.

The monk sighed.

…Oh, well…

The cute little fox demon jumped onto Kagome's shoulder to face Racheal.

"Hi, I'm Shippo. Are you Kagome's cousin?" he questioned, looking into her face.

She nodded. "I'm here for he summer."

Shippo smiled then turned to Kagome. "Can she travel with us, since she can pass through the well to our time?"

"Hey, wait a minute, we still have to find out how she did it in the first place," Inuyasha spoke, drawing his tetsaiga. He grabbed her hand and made a long cut.

"Ow," she moaned. A shimmering piece of stone leapt from the wound. A Shikon Shard.

"A shard!" Kagome cried picking it up. It was a rich black, but Kagome purified it instantly.

Racheal tightly gripped her wrist, the blood trickling slowly down her arm. Miroku saw his chance, and took it.

He stood up ripping a piece of his sleeve from his kimono.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, as the monk approached her cousin.

"I see you have failed to at least doctor the wound you caused, Inuyasha," he breathed." How can you be so insensitive?"

He took Racheal's hand and gently wrapped the cut in the black cloth. He tied it tightly; making sure no dirt could enter it.

"There you go, I believe that will do."

Kagome started to think that Miroku might have a thing for her cousin. She shivered at the thought.

"Thank you," she smiled, gazing at him.

He's got to be at least twice my age…

Sango could see that mischievious gleam in his eyes.

"Would you…" he started.

_Don't you dare…_Sango thought.

"…bear…,"

Don't say it…

"…my…"

Stop…

WHACK!! BOINK!!

Inuyasha and Shippo hit the monk hard over the head.

"Don't ask her that," Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Idiot," Shippo breathed.

Hey everyone this is AdimentVirage123,

This is the last of the written work, now I'm off to make more. If you guys hadn't noticed yet the character of Racheal is really me.

Yes, I put myself into one of my books, cool!


End file.
